


Tales of the Smp: Beach Episode

by greyvelblock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, George is a bitch boy, GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Pirates, Treasure Hunting, time traveling karl jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: Karl walked into the old library, coughing as he opened the door, dust flying through the air. Light poured in through the boarded windows, showcasing a withered leather book. He walked over and examined the book, the only thing not covered in dust. The front was worn, branding a scratched up blocky swirl.“What the hell?” Karl said maneuvering the book around to look at it. He opened the book, seeing a few pages had already been filled. He read it aloud: “The Village That Went Mad” He flipped a few more pages quickly skimming through the story before he came upon empty pages. He rapidly flipped through, trying to understand what the book was exactly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Tales of the Smp: Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> hey... it me. i’m gonna be honest, as soon as i heard sapnap’s pirate voice i was like: THIS IS GONNA BE FUN TO WRITE! so here we are... writing this out. it’s going to be cannon compliant (somewhat) and i’m going to try and keep it very similar to the actual stream (besides the shit ton of killing george that took place... dream i’m looking at you) thank you guys for all the support on everything i’ve done so far, this fandom has been super amazing and it makes me want to make even more content. this took me super super long and worked really hard to make sure the dialog was 99% accurate. i love you guys <3

Karl walked into the old library, coughing as he opened the door, dust flying through the air. Light poured in through the boarded windows, showcasing a withered leather book. He walked over and examined the book, the only thing not covered in dust. The front was worn, branding a scratched up blocky swirl.

“What the hell?” Karl said maneuvering the book around to look at it. He opened the book, seeing a few pages had already been filled. He read it aloud: “The Village That Went Mad” He flipped a few more pages quickly skimming through the story before he came upon empty pages. He rapidly flipped through, trying to understand what the book was exactly. He flipped back to the first empty page staring in wonder, feeling drawn to the book. Light filled the room blinding him, before everything went black. 

"Dream, give me back my food!" A voice said. "I'm not saying a word until you give it back." He pouted.

"George, you're a whiny baby, okay, you don't need anymore." Another voice explained. 

"Well there he goes." A third voice cuts in. Karl blinked opened his eyes, anxiety immediately consuming him. He felt warm sand underneath him as he looked around at the scenery that surrounded him. He was on an island, on that island stood five friends, all in their own world, laughing and teasing each other. He saw them running around and laughing as the guy who seemingly lost his food pouted off in a corner somewhere whose name he now knew was George. 

"Guys, let's play volleyball, come on!" The voice, which had earlier called George a whiny baby, called. 

"Let's play volleyball with Bad! Bad's the volleyball." A new voice called. He looked at direction the voice came from the see a blonde haired boy run past him in the direction of the volleyball court. The boy must not have noticed him at all, because if he had he definitely would've stopped and question him, but when another boy with half black half white hair ran past and didn't even spare a glance, Karl knew something was up. 

'They can't see me.' He thought to himself. 'What the honk is happening?' He looked back up to see the two boys who ran past him pushing around the boy he now knew as Bad. 

"I'M NOT A VOLLEYBALL GUYS STOP IT!" Bad yelled. They pushed and pushed until Bad finally fell to the ground. 

"That's a point." Someone said. 

"Wait who won?" 

"Ranboo won." The blond said. 'Ok so he's Ranboo' He said trying to give everyone a name to their face. 

"Oh wait someone gave me my food back." George said walking out of his corner and to his friends. Karl shook his head and something caught his eye. He glanced to his left and saw a large lighthouse. 

"What's that?" He said aloud and everyone looked in his direction. Not necessarily at him but behind him. 

"Guys there's a lighthouse over here!" Bad said walking in the direction of the large building. Everyone followed, curious as to what they could find. 

"Wait that mean's there's ships near by." Ranboo rationalizes. They approach the lighthouse quickly realizing they can't get in. 

"Just dig in." The blond says jokingly, squatting down and digging into the sand with his hands. 

"Dream, we can't just dig in" George says rolling his eyes and kicking the boy over. 

'Okay. That's Dream. There's Bad. George. and Ranboo. Who's that?' He asked himself pointing at a dark haired boy that was wearing a white button up shirt all the way open. 

"A ship!" The dark haired boy yells as he turns to his left seeing an old sunken ship somewhat off the shoreline. He jumped off the island and swam quickly towards it. His friends trailed behind jumping in after him. 

"Sapnap is so eager." Bad muttered out before following the rest of his friends. 

'Ah. Sapnap.' He went to follow after the strange group of friends, swimming over to the sunken ship. They climbed onto the ship looking around for anything cool that may be on it. 

"Guys I found something. I win. I'm winning." George said as he picked up an old worn out journal from under one of the many rotten boards. He showed it off to his friends, smiling triumphantly. "Gather 'round the camp fire, I'm sharing with the class ok?" Dream lunged at the smaller boy, grabbing for the book. George slammed into the railing of the boat huffing in annoyance. "Piss off" 

"Guys, let's take the book from him and read it." Dream said playfully lunging at him once more, George just barely evading him the second time. 

"Okay guys, it reads: "Captain BlockBeard's Journal Entry Number One, If you're reading this you either took over my pirate ship OR I died in attempt to keep the secret of my all powerful treasure chest." Interested faces listened, some gasping as he continued, "If you have either the power to take my ship over OR the luck to stumble across it, I believe it is safe to say you may be the right person to have the ownership of this elusive treasure. BUT nothing as rare and sought after as these treasures should be easy to obtain, so I will send you on a bit of a treasure hunt to find them."

Excited cheers erupted in the group, all reacting differently. Sapnap and Dream were like giddy kids as they jumped up and down on the old ship. Dream tried to take the book from George again, this time to annoy him. 

"It's not over Dream" He yelled cradling the wilted book in his arms as Dream tried to pry them away. "Fine I just won't tell you. I WON'T TELL YOU." George yelled as Dream almost got hold of the book. 

"There's got to be more to that book." Karl thought aloud.

"I have a feeling that there is more to that book." Ranboo said in a monotone voice as he watched the older boys join in on taking the book from George.They settled down after a moment and George stood back in front of everyone again opening the journal, getting ready to read it once more. 

"I want you to all say sorry for jumping me, otherwise I'm keeping this last page-" George started but was cut off. 

"Everyone jump him at the same time he can't-" Karl couldn't hear what the rest of the sentence was due to the yelling coming from the entire group. Some how they ended up back at the shoreline. Loudly, Sapnap yelled and snatched the book away from George running away in the direction of the ship. Once they arrive back at the ship, Sapnap began reading it. 

"Your first step-" 

"Wait I'm the one- I was reading the book and then you took-" George interrupted only to get interrupted himself. 

"George, he's trying to read! You're interrupting him." Dream retorted. 

"I hate you." George said quietly. Dream heard him and they bickered back and fourth for a while before Sapnap began reading the page.

"Your first step is simple find a good use for this key and that'll reveal the next step on your-" Sapnap read. Dream cut him off excitedly. 

"Wait we can go in the lighthouse!" Dream yelled and took off towards it. They all followed close behind, Dream practically vibrating as he approached the old iron door. 

"I've got the key, let's go." Bad said walking up the sandy dunes of the side of the island that led to the lighthouse. They got to the door and everyone crowded around it excitingly. "Back up, back up." Bad said pushing through to put the key into the rusty lock. He twisted it and a loud 'click' sounded. Dream pushed the door open quickly, shooting up the ladder. 

"I got a journal!" Dream yelled looking down as he grabbed a book from a ledge sitting above the ladder. George and Sapnap wrestled with Dream at the top of the lighthouse for possession of the book. He pushed them off of him and walked over to where Bad was. "Alright listen, I'm reading the book. Captain BlockBeard's journal entry Number Two: Well done adventurers! You found the next step, BUT enough excitement. This is only your first triumph. To get to your next destination, use this lighthouse and try and scout out the ship that had the unfortunate luck of encountering me and the boys. Argh. I think as he sunk, his internal lantern flung out of his ship try and find it like that. Good luck." He finished putting the book back on the ledge.

Everyone looked around, all taking separate spots on the balcony. Immediately eyes found a bright light sitting at the bottom of the sea. Karl watched as their eyes light up in excitement as they practically jumped to the floor of the lighthouse. They ran to the water's edge, wading into the water quickly. They began swimming in the direction of the light. Sapnap and Ranboo were the first ones there floating above the light catching their breath. 

"It's a boat, there's a sunken ship here." Bad exclaimed before diving under the icy waters. Sapnap followed after him swimming swiftly into a small room at the back of the ship. He found an air pocket and took a second to breathe while something caught his eyes. A small journal sat, tucked into a crate in the air pocket. He grabbed it and swam back up to the surface seeing his friends staring at him expectantly. He pulled the soaked book out of his pocket and motioned for them to swim back to the shore. They all swam back and sat on the warm sand, attempting to dry off in the warm sun. 

"Captain BlockBeard's journal entry three:" Sapnap started, taking on a goofy pirate voice. Karl smiled at the funny impression, slowly getting attached to this odd group. "Ahoy! Yes yes! Your next clue will be back at the local beachfront within the lagoon. You'll notice something out of place there, behind it will be the next step. Begone now!" He finished. 

'Something out of place?' Karl asked himself as he looked towards said lagoon, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Apparently the others had a hard time finding the lagoon as they wandered the complete opposite way. Karl just watched them as he made his way over to it, seeing a large stone placed in front of a small cave, the stone not being big enough to completely hide it. He heard voices drawing near as he waded into the water of the salty lagoon.

"Wait is this it? Is this a lagoon?" Bad asked to no one in particular. They all waded into the small lagoon walking to the back corner.

"Oh look there's a-" Dream tried to say as he found the out of place stone. George yelled over him and went to move it. He pushed at it for a moment while it sat there unmoving, hands grasping at it only to slip off multiple times. Dream just rolled his eyes and he easily pushed it out of the way. Sapnap grabbed the small journal before handing it to Ranboo for him to read. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar before opening the book.

“Captain BlockBeard Number Four: Ahoy! Boy do I love this lagoon. The beach is here, the normies hang out with their friends,” Ranboo giggled at this while continuing 

“The volleyball. Everyone playing loud music. Getting sand in my eyes. Not allowing me to lay on the coast with them. I hate this lagoon. Travel on the coast forwards and beyond the lighthouse until you come across the much much better lagoon. You’ll see why it’s much better and when you do, you’ll come across the next clue. Go on now landlovers.” With that the boys took off, Bad going in the wrong direction.

“I say we leave Bad, we don’t need him.” Dream says walking across the dunes, shooting a glare at the boy who was taking forever due to his directional error. 

“No! Don’t leave meeee.” Bad whined walking faster to get in front of the group.

“Dream, we’re- Dream we’re meant to be working together” George said laughing.

“Look guys there’s a path.” Bad said running up the sandy stairs to the ‘better lagoon’ Karl watched as the group walked into the lagoon and disappeared. He ran up to the front of it and saw the small underwater tunnel that was there. We waded into the lagoon before taking a large breath and swimming through it. He made it through and gasped for air as he reached the other side seeing the boys with another journal in their hands. He sat and listened as the read the next step, following them as they led him around blindly. The next clue led them to another secret room in a skull shaped cave.

“Fate decides how many clues you get…” Sapnap read on a scribbled sign above the crate that contained this clue. “Fate?” He said making a puzzled face at his friends.

“They’re smart enough to get it in one clue.” Karl thought aloud. He walked over to a small crate that was in a separate part of the cave and sat down by it. “And it’s gotta be this one.” He laughed to himself as he laid back against the cave wall.

“You’ve been allowed one clue. Go to the secluded area to your right.” The book read and Karl choked on his spit. Clearly that was a coincidence right…

The group ran over and George grabbed the clue from the crate. 

“Fate chosen clue number one: It says… Sapnap is a nimrod.” George said, making everyone laugh. “I’m kidding. It says: Continue down the coast.That’s literally all it says.” They ran down the coast and found an old pier. 

“I think I found it.” Ranboo said before diving into the deep waters. He moved the crate that covered the journal and grabbed it, swimming back up and gasping for air as he reached the surface. He swam to the side of the pier and pulled himself up, waiting for everyone to meet him there. George and Dream walked over bickering with each other while Sapnap watched in amusement.

“Sapnap help me.” Dream said pushing George’s arm away from his face.

“We’re getting a clue, mateys, shush shush.” Sapnap said taking on the impersonation once more. Karl giggled watching the group dynamic, finally starting to understand it.

“We’re getting a clue.” Ranboo said clearing his throat and rolling his neck, getting into his ‘pirate stance’ as he begun to read the clue in the pirate voice. “Journal Entry Number 7: Take the boats from this pier, beyond it, is an island. Don’t go there! Bunch of gun toting hillbillys live there BUT before you get to that island, there should be an underwater shrine. This is where yours truly kept the map to my very own tomb and if you’re reading this and find that tomb we will finally meet face to face. Good luck.” With that they raced to the wooden boats that were lined up on the pier. 

George and Ranboo jumped into a boat and immediately took off. They paddled around for a moment confused as to where it could be.

“I found it!” Bad exclaimed as he dove under and grabbed the journal from the stone structure. He swam back up and showed his friends the book with a proud smile on his face. “I don’t want to read it out here, let’s go back.” They started back towards the shore, leaving before Bad could get into a boat. “Guys! You’re leaving me!” Bad said sadly as he began swimming to the shore. Sapnap turned around laughing and paddled towards him.

“Get on my ship matey!” Sapnap mocked as Bad crawled into the back of it. He quickly paddled back to shore laughing at his own impression. They hopped out of the boat onto the shore and made their way back to the pier. In the same voice, Sapnap asked for the next clue. 

“Arg! Captain BlockBeard’s journal entry number 8: Enough horsing around! This is officially where this story will get much more difficult” Bad read in an equally silly pirate voice. “This ain’t for the faint of heart, so if you can’t handle it, you may want to leave now” At that Sapnap, George and Dream all started to walk away. They looked at each other holding back a laugh, seemingly sharing the same thought process. Bad hadn’t noticed and continued. “Go back to the coast and look to the left of the-“ Bad stopped when he realized his friends had left and weren’t beside him anymore. He looked around and spotted them and laughed. “You guys coming back?” They began walking back and he continued once more. “Alright alright alright… um, Go back to the coast and look to the left of the pier on your way to the island. There should be an underwater tomb on the coast with in the sand. Come meet me in person there”

Sapnap ran to a spot he’d seen earlier and jumped in the water, swiftly making his way inside, the rest following. Inside the tomb was beautiful. Sea lanterns ran across beams on the wall, lighting up the staircase. Vines cascaded down the entryway, dark green contrasting with the light sand. 

“Mateys! I found Captain BlockBeard!” Sapnap called from the main area of the tomb. Karl pushed past the vines walking in. Lava rained from the ceiling, giving the tomb an ominous feeling. Of course when he finally found the group George and Dream had their hands on each other, pushing, grabbing and slapping. He had no idea what their problem was, but honestly he could tell that they didn’t actually dislike each other, they just knew how to push each other’s buttons. “Mateys! Listen up. I shall read the journal entry. Captain BlockBeard’s Journal Entry Number 9: Hi, nice to meet ya. For the first time, I look as skinny as i ever have. Anywho, it’s time to leave this cursed island. Go to my ship and find a journal that fell overboard on the front of it-“ Sapnap said while laughing and his friends who were still fighting. “-for the next instruction. Let’s go!” He said running towards the entrance once more, pushing the vines aside before swimming back up to the surface. 

Dream was the first one to make it to the next clue since he stole another boat to get to it. He jumped in the shallow water and grabbed the book before sitting on the sand of the island the ship had wrecked on. He waited for his friends then began reading it aloud.

“Off to Turtle Island! The scum of the Earth, Captain Crimson fled from my attack and clearly went over there. Not like he’d be dumb enough to traverse the Great Barrier Reef. Try not to forget, the treasure to be found is one of the in all of the lands, and there are more valuables within. Good luck voyager and off you go.” They all made pirate noises and returned to their boats from earlier. 

“I’m guessing its the island right in front of us.” Sapnap said climbing into the back of Bad’s boat. Dream swam under the boat and tipped it over knocking the two boys into the icy waters. 

“DREAM!” Bad yelled as Dream stole their boat quickly making his way towards Turtle Island. He turned around and yelled back at him.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be pirates, so I stole your boat.” He laughed evily as he landed at the shore of the island. He got out of his boat and saw that there was a large red x painted on the sand. Sapnap ran onto the island excitedly yelling.

“DIG DIG DIG DIG.” He yelled as he clawed into the sand taking the journal out from under the crate. “ARG ARGGGGG” 

“You weren’t supposed to- I literally have a shovel, you did it with out the shovel. You failed.” Dream said punching Sapnap’s arm. “Put it back and dig it up so we can be like pirates.” Sapnap lifted up the crate and put the journal back under it and carefully laid the sand over top of it.

“Dig Dream. Dig.” Dream took the shovel and quickly dug away the sand that covered the shallow hole. “Look Dream, there’s an entry. Oh my goodness.” Sapnap said sarcastically.

“Wow.” Ranboo chimed in.

“I got it. Oh my arg. Captain BlockBeard’s Journal Entry number Eleven: WHAT THE HECK! HE ACTUALLY DID IT? CAPTAIN CRIMSON ACTUALLY SHIPPED STRAIGHT BEYOND TURTLE ISLAND IN THE GREAT BARRIER REEF? He’s a goner! The thing is, I’m sure he has the last clue, go find his ship and retrieve it. I’m counting on you, Captain Crimson may have come close, but he is no match for unveiling the beautiful treasures quite like you.” The all ran to the pier that was on Turtle Island and carefully got into their boats. Dream took off in his own boat as did George, leaving the other three behind.

“Gogyyyyy~ come hereee.” Sapnap said singsongy swimming towards George’s boat.

“No leave me alone.” He said paddling faster so he couldn’t catch up. Not far in front of him was Dream paddling fastly towards Captain Crimson’s ship. There was a chorus of people yelling their names as they paddled away. 

“Oh there’s a ship! I see the ship!” Dream yelled pushing himself to go faster.

“Oh! Guys there’s a- me and Dream- Me and Dream are gonna wiiiiin” He said giggling. “Dream and George forever for a hundred years!” He laughed. Karl laughed as well, seeing how happy the group was despite half of them being left. He had begun to understand the group dynamic and had become attached, even though they couldn’t see or hear him. He looked up and saw Dream standing on the island with yet another book. 

“Dream stole the book already.” George said coming out from behind the sunken ship. George and Dream, not to anyone’s surprise started fighting for the book, much like they’ve done since he ‘met’ them. 

“Dream stop, I feel like you’ve been trying to kill me all day!” George whines, clawing at the boy’s arm which had him in a headlock. “Oh my god Dream, why are you so violent. You woke up and chose violence. He actually did.” He finally pushed the boy off of him and onto the ground, the book flying across the room onto the ground. Sapnap ran over and grabbed it swiftly.

“You idiot!” Dream yelled as his butt his the rotten boards. Sapnap pointed and laughed at him, then immediately stopped as Dream swiped his leg making him fall as well, sending the book back into the air. This time Ranboo caught it in his hands and ran out of the boat to avoid the others.

“Captain Crimson’s Journal Entry Number 1: Curse BlockBeard! He got the best of me. My beautiful crimson ship is destroyed. It would be worth it if I was closer to finding the treasure, but the final to clue to where it is fell overboard somewhere in the Great Barrier Reef. If you’re reading this, you’re so close to having your hands on the- okay yeah it’s just the same-” Ranboo trailed off watching as his friends got into their boats and took off into the reef. He jumped in his own and paddled away from the shore before he felt a weight tug on the back of his boat. Sapnap crawled into the back of the boat and began helping search. 

As they looked around they began getting frustrated at the size of the reef, Ranboo tried to lighten the spirits with facts but nothing was working. Him and Sapnap found an underwater cave with air pockets and went down to see if there was anything there, much to their disappointment, they came out empty handed. The group searched for 10 minutes before George stumbled upon a crate and the bottom of the ocean.

“Oh my God!” George yelled before diving into the water and quickly getting the journal from under the crate. He gasped for air as he resurface climbing back into his boat. “I have the thing.”

“Read the last clue to us George.” Sapnap said from the back of Ranboo’s boat. 

“Guys everyone line up, and look at me” George demanded in an awful pirate impression. It took a minute and some arguing back soon the boat’s were lined up in a line just as he asked. “Ok, here we go, I’m going to read the book. Captain BlockBeard’s final Journal Entry: Congrats on all your-” He cut himself off to laugh at his own accent. “I can’t do it- Wait I can do it. Congrats on all your hard work. The grand treasure is back on the beach party island. The coordinates for the entrance to the secret layer that holds all my treasures are-” He paused for a moment. “Everyone follow me.” He said paddling the complete opposite way of which he was supposed to. 

“When we get back to the island, we should kill George and split the treasure.” Dream says from the back of Bad’s boat. George whips his head around to glare at the blond behind him

“No. Do not kill me” He said turning back around as he pulled out his compass. He began paddling back towards the island everyone following close behind as he redirected to the proper location. They arrived at the island and Karl climbed out of George’s boat, stepping onto the warm sand for a final time.

“Is it really almost over? Surely there’s something else that happens.” Karl says following behind the group, stopping when they stop.

“I would like to thank everyone for being such good pirates.” George said in his silly pirate voice. 

“Ranboo, thanks for being my partner in crime.” Sapnap said nudging the boy on the arm.

Dream, well just being Dream said, “I would like to kill George.” as he ran up and tackled to boy to the grass. 

“The coordinates brought him here. There’s gotta be something h-” Karl stopped as a lever caught his eye. He walked over and pulled it revealing a tomb. It quickly closed behind him leaving him in pitch blackness. “Is this where the treasure is?” Karl heard the muffled voices outside coming closer.

“No George treasure would be in a tomb. Have you ever read or watched ANY pirate movies?” Dream argued with George.

“Ranboo find the tomb.” Sapnap said walking a few paces behind the boy in a hawiian shirt. 

“Let’s go Sapnap! Onwards.” Ranboo said straightening his posture and laughing. He found the stone lever that was camouflaged into the stone cave around it. “There is nothing to see here.” He stepped in front of it guarding it jokingly. Dream nudged him to the side and pulled the lever opening the tomb once again. Light poured into the tomb showcasing a red x painted onto some sand in the middle. Beside the x was a crate, on that crate was one last journal. Ranboo scooped up the journal as everyone else pushed past to get to the x.

Ranboo began reading as once again Dream and George started fighting. Pushing each other to the ground and throwing soft punches, clearly the only intent to annoy each other. 

“Ranboo wait, Ranboo.” Bad said as George ran out of the tomb trying to get away from Dream. He walked to the entrance and grabbed George’s arm bringing him back. “Guys come here, Guys this is the last journal, we gotta listen.” He said as he returned, standing in front of Ranboo.

“Go on Raboo, my partner in crime.” Sapnap said crouching down and sitting in the sand. 

“Mwahaha. You thought you got all this just to endure this pirate adventure together and split the treasures 50/50? That’s not the life of a pirate. Fate will decide who the best pirate was and that person alone will get to dig up the treasure and keep the goods within.” Ranboo finished. 

“It was meeee.” George said flicking fake hair away from his face. 

“I stole the most stuff. So technically I’m the best pirate.” Dream said returning to fight George. 

“How the muffin are we going to know who fate decides?” Bad said watching his friends wrestle in the sand and shallow puddles.

“I don’t know, Sapnap get Ranboo!” Dream called from under George. 

“No Sapnap don’t!” Ranboo said running away laughing until he was out of the tomb. 

“I have to, it’s the pirate way.” Sapnap said as he tackled Ranboo onto the warm sand. This left Bad and Karl in the tomb alone together. Karl took a moment to look at him close up. He looked exhausted, he definitely was the one keeping the group from ACTUALLY killing each other. He brought his hand to his head and wiped off his sweat with a laugh before sitting on the ground with a huff. He smiled as he heard his friends run past the cave yelling and laughing with each other. He sat there just relaxing as Ranboo and Sapnap ran back in out of breath.

“You must die Ranboo!” Sapnap said laughing pushing Ranboo onto the ground.

“No you must die Sapnap!” Ranboo said grabbing his ankle and pulling him to the ground, much like Dream did earlier. 

“No! Ranboo relax. You mustn’t kill me now.” Sapnap pleaded as Ranboo stood up and towered over him, putting his foot in the middle of his stomach in triumph.

“Okay, truce! We’ll have a truce.” Ranboo said taking his foot off of him. 

“I like him. He’s funny. I hope he gets the treasure, he worked pretty hard.” Karl thinks aloud while he watches Dream and George stumble through the door. He looks over to the person he was talking about and saw that he was pushing George around per Sapnap’s and Dream’s instruction. As he was pushing him around he trip a trip wire that sent him down into a hole. He looked around to see a crate that was directly under the x. Everyone ran over to check on him while he curiously stole the scroll that sat neatly on top of the crate. He held the scroll inspecting it from every angle. 

“Woah, dude are you ok?” Sapnap asked from above him holding out a hand to help him up. He gladly took it and joined his friends back inside the tomb. “What’s that?” Sapnap questioned as they walked out of the tomb.

“It’s some sort of scroll. It says: ‘Hello adventurer, if you were lucky enough to find this, you are the new owner of the grand treasure. Fate chose YOU. Go to the gazebo to complete your adventure’ Does that mean I’m the best pirate?” Ranboo said looking at his friends who all had small smiles on their face. 

“YOU WON!” Bad said hugging Ranboo and dragging him up to the gazebo. “Let’s go see what the treasure is. Maybe its money.” Ranboo practically tripped over his long legs as he was pulled along. Once they got to the gazebo, Ranboo stopped in his tracks. In the middle of gazebo laid a sword, the blade a deep burgundy. It glistened in the lanterns that lined the wooden gazebo, his eyes sparkled as he looked at it. He walked slowly over there, just in case everything was a dream and if he made to much noise he wouldn’t wake up. He grabbed the grip of the sword and examined the hilt. 

It had beautiful swirls engraved into it. He moved it around inspecting the blade. It glistened and shifted colors from a deep burgundy to an almost royal blue. His eyes lit up when he saw a small inscription along the blade. ‘Mortifer’ it read. Everyone crowded around Ranboo and the ancient sword, staring in wonder.

“What does that mean?” George asked pointing to the word on the blade. 

“ ‘Mortifer’, it means ‘bringer of death’. It’s latin.” Ranboo says running his hand down the cold metal. 

“That’s sick as hell.” Dream says from beside Ranboo looking at the sword in amazement. 

“Oh my honk.” Karl said staring at the sword as it shined bright in Ranboo’s hand. Bright light filled his vision as everything went black again.

“Karl?” A small voice said, crouching down beside his ear. “Are you ok?” Karl looked up to see the concerned voice belonged to his friend, Tubbo.

“Tubbo, where are we?” Karl asked sitting up rubbing his head. 

“We’re in the library, remember? You said you wanted to show me the abandon village outside of L’Manberg. Well you said it was something in the library and you'd remember when you got there.” Tubbo said offering his hand and helping him stand up. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I- there was a book then…” Karl raked through his memory desperately trying to remember, but he couldn’t. One moment he was standing with the leather book in his hand, the next he was on the floor being woken up by Tubbo. “I don’t remember.” He turned to where the book sat and opened it up. He quickly thumbed through ‘The Village That Went Mad’ pausing as he saw a new story that appeared. ‘The Beach Episode’. 

"Karl, what's that?" Tubbo asked peeking over his shoulder to get a look at the book. 

"I'm not sure. It's cool though." He said flipping to see more empty pages. His body ached for more adventure, ached at the sight of the empty pages. "We'll come back next week to see if there's more stories. What do you think?" Karl said placing the book down and ruffling his friends hair. 

"Ok! It's getting late anyways and Tommy wanted to go explore the cave under the house. He said something about discs." Tubbo shrugged as they went through the door of the library. They made their way back home, talking about random things as they went along the path. Karl said his goodbyes to Tubbo and walked back home. He flopped onto his bed and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, exhausted for reasons he can't remember. That night he dreamt about the strange group and adventures they could go on and when he woke up, he remembered everything that happened.


End file.
